


Dean vs. Dr. Teddy Bear - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huh. Dean was sure that there was a scientific explanation for how Dr. Teddy Bear could fly and shoot red lasers from his eyes: it was in the Grand Unified Theory of Astral Sorcery, though he didn’t understand the specifics of it himself. The things that Castiel thought of to say.</p><p>“And claws!” Castiel said. “What kind of sick, deranged person puts claws on teddy bears?! And Valentine’s Day teddy bears! I heard of the incident during which Dr. Teddy Bear created a biohazardous spill in Whatcom Creek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean vs. Dr. Teddy Bear - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was done for the Asexual Supernatural Minibang 2016 story, [Dean vs. Dr. Teddy Bear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6862771), by Pastann.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
